


First Meeting

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Co-operation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has been forced to call in Section D to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Amnesty Challenge on LJ's Fan Flashworks, prompt Introductions

Lucas North followed the others into the meeting room.  He looked around, taking note of who else was present.  The tall thin man was clearly Mycroft Holmes from the way he and Harry were greeting each other.  Next to him, in a smart suit, was the woman who had to be his assistant.  
  
Standing slightly further back was another man, almost as tall as Holmes, pretending to be disinterested with the whole proceedings, but nevertheless observing much in the same way Lucas was.  His companion was a shorter fair-haired man, with the stance of someone who used to be in the military.  Lucas’ first thought was he was there to be included within Section D’s team.  However the way the man was watching his own companions, rather than eyeing up Lucas’ side, negated this initial thought.  
  
The final person was an older man, who looked slightly ill at ease.  Clearly not military, his stance was wrong, probably not even one of the specialist forces, so therefore an officer with the Met.  
  
Harry was making the introductions.  “Ros Myers, my section chief.”  
  
“Good morning, Ms Myers,” Mycroft Holmes said.  “I look forward to working with you.”  
  
“Jo Portman.”  
  
“Ms Portman.  Anthea,” a nod to his assistant, “Spoke very highly of you and is delighted to have the opportunity to renew your acquaintance.”  
  
Lucas saw Anthea smile at Jo – a genuine smile with a hint of humour in her eyes.  Jo had not said much about that assignment, except she had learnt a lot.  
  
Harry continued, “And Lucas North.”  
  
“Ah yes, Mr North, I have heard a great deal about you.”  
  
Lucas looked at Mycroft Holmes and felt the other man looking deep inside him.  Lucas steeled himself not to take a step backwards under the gaze.  
  
Fortunately the other man started to make his own introductions.  “My brother, Sherlock Holmes.”  
  
Lucas had heard of the famous Sherlock Holmes, but his time in Russia had coincided with the height of the media coverage.  He looked at him, wondering how much truth lay hidden in what he had read and realised the expression of assessment he was receiving was mirroring his own.  
  
“Dr John Watson.  And DI Greg Lestrade of the Metropolitan Police’s Serious Crimes Division, who will act as liaison officer.”  
  
Introductions over, the group split into pairs.  Harry and Mycroft Holmes continued their conversation.  Predictably Sherlock Holmes and Ros began to talk, punctuated by cries of “Wrong!” and “No, you’re not observing” from Holmes.  John Watson and Jo were conversing, although it looked to be small talk, but both seemed happy with the arrangement.  Lucas stood to one side; trying to resist the feeling he had been sidelined.  
  
Lestrade came over and gave him a friendly smile.  “Feeling a bit out on a limb, too?” he asked.  “At least you know what you’re here for; I haven’t got a clue.”  
  
“Liaison?” Lucas replied.  
  
“Do I look like I was born yesterday?”  
  
They grinned at each other.  
  
“I was told there would be coffee available downstairs,” Lestrade continue.  “Do you want to hunt some down?”  
  
“Good idea,” Lucas said.  
  
As they were leaving the room Lucas received a text.  He looked at his phone.  It was a number he didn’t recognise.  He opened the message.  
  
< _Looking forward to working with you. SH_ >


End file.
